everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
True Hearts Day Part 1
|image=True Hearts Day Part 1 - Cupid and Briar plot.png |chapter=2 |date=January 21, 2014 |previous=Blondie's Just Right |next=True Hearts Day Part 2 |link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxzBwMOa7Mg }} Description Spring is in the air at Ever After High, and following their true heart's desires is the only thing on students' minds. Or it was, until C.A. Cupid came across The History of True Hearts Day book and rallied the students to spellebrate the long-lost True Hearts Day holiday. Summary It is Spring in the world of Ever After and love is in the air. And love is a complex subject for teenagers whose romantic potential has already been laid out within their destiny, whether they like it or not. Even C.A. Cupid, daughter of Eros, is bound by the rules of Ever After, though this does not stop her from pining after Dexter Charming. He does not feel the same, but appreciates her friendship. It is because of this that he entrusts her with a book he found in the forbidden section of the library called The History of True Hearts Day. Cupid is overjoyed and immediately heads to Headmaster Grimm's office to convince him to return the holiday to its glories of years ago. Headmaster Grimm, however, refuses to do so, calling the holiday dangerous because it doesn't fit with the pro-destiny philosophies of the school. Though he fails to take the book from Cupid, he forbids her to talk about it with anyone. Intimidated but not easily shaken from her goal, Cupid meets up with Briar and tells her all about True Hearts Day through charades. She easily convinces the resident party girl to help her organize a secret True Hearts Day dance. Down in the Enchanted Forest, Duchess enlists Sparrow to help her obtain evidence of Ashlynn's and Hunter's secret romance. They find Ashylnn and Hunter on a romantic date and Duchess threatens to expose their secret and take Ashlynn's place in the royal rankings and Happily Ever After. Back at Ever After High, Cupid holds her radio show, trying to help others with their love problems. Dexter calls her, confessing his crush on Raven. Cupid states to the whole school he has a crush on Raven Queen, causing gasps. Dexter quickly covers it up by saying his crush's name is Rachel and that he gets tongue tied around her. In spite of her crush, Cupid tells Dexter to put his feelings down on parchment. He exclaims he'll write a love poem, attracting attention of onlookers. He's able to get to get away, thanking Cupid. At the Glass Slipper, Ashlynn looks at the floral headband Hunter gave her, when Apple White comes in, totally excited about True Hearts Day and "finding their pre-determined princes". When Ashlynn doesn't share her enthusiasm, Apple asks what's wrong and tells her she can tell her because they are friends forever after. Ashylnn replies that Apple wouldn't understand, with Apple asking if it's boy trouble. Afraid of her secret being exposed, Ashlynn runs off to get Hocus Lattes, leaving Apple to deal with a troll customer. Meanwhile, Dexter has finished his poem and leaves it at Raven's locker, with the male narrator narrating the scene. Dexter hides watching, while Raven finds it with Madeline Hatter. They find the note signed "D. Charming" and just at that moment, Daring Charming appears. The two girls assume that the note is from him. After Daring messes up Dexter's hair, Dexter watches the girls walk off, with Raven still reading the poem. Both the narrators agree that love is complicated. Characters Notes Continuity * The webisode takes place in Spring, which differs from the Getting Fairest doll log canon, as that has True Hearts Day take place in February. Errors * The step-librarian in the red dress is drawn without her glasses when she slams her hand onto her desk. * The step-librarians' rings change hands or disappear throughout the webisode. * Cupid sports two bracelets when she grabs the book off the headmaster's desk. * During Cupid's close-up when she discuss about celebrating True Hearts Day with Briar, her left wing is missing * When Hunter pulls back the bow, his bracelet is on the opposite wrist. * When walking up the stairs with Kitty, Lizzie's outer skirt is missing. * Duchess' sign on background is rebel not royal. Other * This is the first of three longer webisodes that make up "True Hearts Day". Category:Chapter 2